Whose Line is it Anyways FMA!
by MaxMustang
Summary: It's the overused and yet still popular Whose line is it Anyways? I feel like using FMA chars, 'cuase there wasn't many FMA ones!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! It's my first Whose Line? Fic! Yay! I was having a hard time finding an FMA one so I decided to write one! Yay!**

**Have fun reading my lovely fic! Don't mind the OC she's meh buddy!**

**Chapter One – Party Quirks**

'Hello everybody and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways? Featuring military cast! This is the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter, just like tasteless pop, it doesn't matter," Max greeted, "Today with us we have, Respect my authority! Roy Mustang!"

Audience applauds.

"Why the hell am I so freakishly short? Ed Elric!" Max announced.

"Hey! Change my title Max!" Ed yelled.

"Too late!" Max stuck out her tongue.

"You suck," Ed grumbled.

"Heh heh, anyways, moving on, I love Elicia, Maes Hughes!" Max gestured towards the Photo Freak himself who smiled in return. "And last but not least, Shut up or get shot, Riza Hawkeye!"

Riza nodded her head slightly and accepted her title.

"Okay, our first game we have here is called Party Quirks! This is for all four of you," Max told them.

All four got up, Ed, Roy and Riza grabbed cards from Max.

"Okay, Maes is hosting a party and the remaining three each have a strange quirk or identity, written by me of course," Max pauses to snicker maniacally, "Anyways and I will bring them in with the doorbell go!"

"You forgot something," Roy said.

"I did?"

"Yes, he has to guess them remember?" Ed said.

"OH YEAH! Like dude, I remember now! Okay, yeah, than at the end Maes has to guess what each one is, now go!"

Maes walks around like he is setting things on the table, "Okay, I think everything is ready! Yay!"

DoorBell rings

"Oh, someone is here already! Okay!" Maes walks over to the other side of the stage and pretends to open a door. "Hi Ed!"

Ed's card reads "Insane Duck Taking Over the World" Ed's eyes bug out.

"QUACK!" Ed waddles over to where Maes just was and starts pecking at the "table."

"Okay…" Maes says.

Door Bell rings

"Wow, someone else is here!" Maes pretends to open the door, "Hi there Roy!"

Max snickers behind her desk.

Roy's card reads, "Hyper Cheerleader trying to Get over her Break up with Ed" "Hi there Maes! Give me and 'T'! Give me an 'I'!" Roy's voice breaks, "Give me… how could you just leave me! Ed! I thought we were perfect together!" Roy runs over and hugs Ed.

"QUACK! QUACK!" Ed starts to peck at Roy.

"Um… okay, this is going to be a weird party…" Maes says.

DoorBell rings.

"Oh, Riza must be here!" Maes pretends to open door.

Riza's card reads "The Croc Hunter Trekking Through the Jungle" "Hi there mate!" Riza walks a little ways, "Crikey! It's a yellow spotted lizard! Be careful mate! These beauties are monstrously poisonous!"

"Oh no!" Maes said.

Ed waddles over and starts pecking Riza. "QUACK!"

Roy chases Ed and hugs him again. "No! Don't leave me again! Remember how proud of me you were when I made captain! I know you love me!"

"Okay stop fussing over your break up with Ed and go back to your cheerleading squad," Maes tells Roy.

Roy exits with the sound of the buzzer.

"Look out there mate! This croc's got to be at least nine feet!" Riza points.

"QUACK!" Ed starts to peck at Maes.

"You can go away you little duck of doom!"

"You were close enough, he's a duck trying to take over the world," Max says as she presses the buzzer.

"And I'll be careful Mr. Steve Irwin," Maes tells Riza.

"Good job!" Max presses buzzer, "Yay! That was fun now wasn't it guys! And gal?"

"Sure it was, next time try not to put in any preps would ya?" Roy asked.

"I wanted to see what you would do with it," Max said, "Sorry bro!"

"Yeah, I had fun with that…" Roy said sarcastically.

"That's good!" Max said, "Now, for points! Yes, the ones that don't matter, Ed, you get 200 for pecking everybody, Riza, you get 100 for saying Crikey and Roy you get 500 for acting all spazstic and shit, so yay for pointless points!"

"You had fun with that didn't you?" Roy asked.

"Yup! Now time for a commercial break! Don't go away! We'll be right back!"

**Yay! That was fun! If anyone has any suggestions I'll take them! You know, things for Scenes from a Hat, The Dating Game, anything really; I'm doing Scenes from a Hat last so I can get good suggestions!**

**Kriss**


	2. 90 Second Alphabet

Yes! I've finally updated!

Chapter Two - 90 Second Alphabet

"Hello everybody and welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways?" Max greeted, "While you guys were gone I'd like to tell you it was announced to us that not only is 'bologna' spelled two different ways, it is in fact, fake meat."

"Yeah, 'cos you would know Max," Maes said.

"You're right, I DO know, now anyways, time to move the show along with a game called 90 second Alphabet! This is for Roy, Ed and Maes."

The three respctive people walked onto the stage.

"Now, what's gonna happen is that I'm gonna give them a scene to act out and every sentence they say much start with the next letter of the alphabet, starting with the letter..." Max stopped to let the audience fill in.

"P!"

"B!"

"X!"

"G!"

"X! That one sounds good!" Max announced, writing down on a random piece of paper.

"G!"

"I said X! Now shut up!" Max shouted to the person rigth behind her. Who turned out to be Erika, who would've guessed. She also probably picked G 'cos 'gay' starts with that letter. Anyways.

"Anyways, the scene is... Roy and Maes are on a sight seeing trip when their tour guide, Ed, discovers that they just found a new species of bird. Whenever you're ready, take it away."

"Xavier, great step-uncle twice removed of God! Look at that!" Ed exclaimed, pointing over their heads.

"Yes?" Maes asked.

"Zebra?" Roy shouted, looking all around him.

"A very pretty bird that I do not recognize!"

"But you're the guide! You're supposed to know them all!" Roy protested.

"Call to it!" Maes told Ed.

"Dummy! I don't know what kind of bird it is, therefore I don't know it's call!" Ed explained, acting annoyed.

"Every bird doesn't have the same call? Cacoo!" Maes asked, then demonstrated.

"For your imformation, no!" Ed responded.

"Get down here bird so we can identify you!" Roy shouted upwards.

"Hush! You'll scare it away!" Ed silenced.

"I like it!" Maes said happily.

"Just, don't do it" Roy advised.

The other two gave him a look.

"Kidding." Roy said quickly.

"Look at it study us! It seem intellegant!" Ed pointed out.

"Maybe it a new species all together!" Maes suggested.

"Nobody's seen one then!" Roy added.

"Ordinarily that's what that means, yes" Ed told him.

"Picture! We should take a picture!" Maes said.

"Quiet! How many times do I have to tell you that it'll fly away if we get too loud?" Ed asked.

"Resonably enough, I have a camera!" Roy said.

"Snap a picture quickly!" Maes exasperated.

"30 seconds!" Max warned.

Roy imitated a shutter.

"Took one!" He announced.

"Under these circumstanses we get to name the species!" Ed told the other two.

"Very wel," Roy agreed.

"What do we name it?" Maes asked.

"Xavier!" Ed shouted.

"Good job guys! you got all the way through with about 12 seconds remaining!" Max congratulated. "We're gonna leave this screen for awhile, then be back with more Whose Line is it Anyways!" 


End file.
